ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Zamsher
, also spelled as Zamshar, Zamshaa, or Zamusha, was a barbaric Sengoku Era-themed alien from Ultraman Mebius. The Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier establishes his kin as the Zamsher group. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 53 m *Weight: 55,000 t *Origin: Space History Ultraman Mebius Far away from Earth, on Oshima comet, two warriors battled fiercely: An Alien Magma, and a mysterious swordsman in armor, known as Zamsher. A second Alien Magma came to aid the first in battle, but the first was ultimately killed by Zamsher, leaving the second to fight alone. Later, as the meteor approached Earth, Zamsher finally destroyed the second Alien Magma by using a slicing move that split him, as well the the meteor, in half. He then climbed aboard a lone meteorite, but was soon greeted by another: Alien Valky, who was on a meteorite as well. But instead of fighting, the two leaped from their meteorites and prepared to land on Earth; their new battlefield. Mirai went to investigate, but both passed him up, and eventually landed on Earth, ready to fight. Alien Valky, however, was no match for Zamsher, and who stabbed him in the back, and watched as he fell to the ground, as he blew up. Mirai soon returned to Earth, and both had a long conversation, before Mirai decided to turn into Ultraman Mebius. The two fought with their swords/sabers, but Mebius' was sliced in half quickly. But Serizawa, who was in the area, turned into Ultraman Hikari, and, with one quick slash, destroyed Zamsher's sword, later revealed to be Mebius who destroyed it. Beaten, Zamsher decided to leave, he walked into the sunrise and prepares to become stronger through other means A Sword to Defend As revealed in a novel bundled with ARCHIVE DOCUMENT magazine, Zamsher manages to get his Hoshikirimaru fixed by Ultraman King as he fought against various swordsmen, including Alien Tsuruk and Alien Terrorist. He as well recalls his past fighting a younger King Galtan. During one of his travels, he met with Alien Fanton and Alien Psychokino Kako as they fought against Alien Ateria and Zamsher managed to defeat him into a fight. Return and Death Zamsher and his newfound comrades would return months later after Ultraman Hikari discovered what Alien Empera was doing to Earth's sun as it was being consumed by darkness. Zamsher reappeared on Earth and quickly destroyed a mass-production Inpelaizer right before it would destroy GUYS' base. After destroying the robot the Mass Production Inpelaizer went into the atmosphere. Shortly after Alien Empera made his appearance. With little effort the fiend surrounded the planet in darkness. Zamsher, Alien Psychokino, and a soon arriving to the scene Ultraman Hikari could not so much as touch the Emperor as his dark shock-waves were more than the heroes could handle. Zamsher sacrificed himself before the Emperor could finish off GUYS, giving his allies another chance to fight. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, him along with many other monsters are seen cheering Ultraman Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos.It is likely that Zamsher returned to space in his original form after Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! Zamsher returned in the second Ultraman Ginga theater special. He was the fourth monster to be UltraLived by the Livepad and the first to be Lived by Chigusa Kuno. He immediately defeated Zetton and Zoa Muruchi with a single slash from his katana and, after watching EX Red King stroll across the stage, sliced a boulder Red King threw at him before disappearing. Powers and Weapons * : Zamsher is a master swordsman, and has great skill using his katana. ** : A single slash attack. ** : Continuous slicing attack, followed by a single stab in the end. Used to kill an Alien Valky. ** : A single sword-drawing slash that can kill the opponent instantly. He used this to kill the second and last Alien Magma, simultaneously slicing the Oshima Comet in half. **Blade Deflection: Zamsher's blade can deflect projectile attacks. ** : An attack where Zamsher elongates the Hoshikirimaru's blade towards the space before slicing his opponent with it. This attack is commonly a staple in Super Robot anime franchises and JRPG. *Space Adaptation: Zamsher can thrive and breathe in space. :;Kaiju Busters POWERED *Blade Shot: Zamsher can unleash a green energy projectile from his sword. *Extraordinary Jumper: Zamsher can leap in an incredible height. Vefefvefefvvfgimage.jpg|Hoshikirimaru Blade Deflection.jpg|Blade Deflection i rvfrbbbbbbbbmage.jpg|Hoshikirimaru -Revolt- imagevvegeevf.jpg|Hoshikirimaru -Mysterious Planetary Cut- Galactic_Cutter.jpg|Hoshikirimaru -Secret Mysterious Galactic Cut- Zamusher Blade Shot.png|Blade Shot Zamusher Extraordinary Jumper.png|Extraordinary Jumper Merchandise Zamsher was released two times in the Ultra Monster Series. The first was released in 2006 with a light blue paint on his armor. His 2009 repaint version has more of an accurate color with dark blue on his armor. Both have 4 points of articulation and both common with his katana and stand at around 6in tall.The only flaw is that he does not pose fangs. In 2013 he is released as part of the Ultra Monster 500 series and is # 41 in the series. He has 2 points of articulation and looks like his original 2006 version but, does not come with his katana. He stands at 5in tall. Zamusher_Act.png index 88 8.jpeg ultraact zamusha.jpg TOY-TOK-0977_01.jpg Zamusha toys.jpg|Zamsher's (left) 2006 (right) repaint mld3rmVp6MVgmrGUDE3g0iw.jpg|Zamsher Spark Doll Zamusha.jpeg Gallery Ultraman Mebius Ultrmn_Mbs_Zmsh.png Zamusha I.png Zamusha ans Alien Valky 1.png Zamusha 9.png Zamusha 8.png 20121003010414329.jpg Zamusha 7.png Zamusha and Hikari 2.png Zamusha 13.png ac854cb7.jpg Zamusha 14.png Zamusha 15.png Zamusha and Alien Empera 1.png Zamusha 11.png Zamusha 18.png Zamusha 20.png Zamusha 19.png Zamusha 21.png 132242738_624.jpg Zamusha and Alien Empera 2.png Zamusha 22.png mebiusu493.jpg Miscellaneous Zamusha pic.png Zamusha pic I.png 268px-Zamusha.jpg|Zamsher in an Ultra Zone sketch Zamsher Card.png|Kaiju Card C2-047.png Zamusher imode.png Trivia *The two Japanese sounds in Zamsher's name, and , which sounds like , roughly translates as "The Warrior". *Like the Alien Magma, the mouth of Zamusher's suit actor is exposed. *He appears to be based on famed tactician from the Sengoku Period, Date Masamune, mainly for his one-sided eye. *A cyborg would later be created under Zamsher's design, called Ghost Rebirth. Said warrior is just like Zamsher, speaking in a warrior accent and portrayed tsundere-like attitude, even shows a power hungry personality. *In at least one stage show, Zamsher shows romantic interest in Yullian, but is deathly afraid of females. id:Zamsher Category:Aliens Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Deceased Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Former Villains Category:Ultraman Mebius Characters